


Nanami's revenge

by ohmythief



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Aromantic, Asexual Character, Comedy, Domestic Fluff, I'm Bad At Summaries, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Polyamory, Revenge, Sleep Deprivation, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4356944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmythief/pseuds/ohmythief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What can i say? Nanami is mad and wants to sleep, but some people (glares at Mioda and Tsumiki) have other plans in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nanami's revenge

Nanami Chiaki is mad and with a frown stamped on her features.

Tomorrow she needs to wake up earlier than usual and waste her morning in one of the longest lines that she could ever imagine. A local store will be selling a new game, a secuel actually. She was waiting all her life (actually no) for this game since she couldnt stay put with how the first one ended.

So here she was, for the first time since her father gave her a console, going to bed early (12:09 am) so she could sleep until 4:00 am (four hours of sleep is fine enough, thank you very much) and be the first one there, waiting expectantly. She even put her 3DS to charge so she will have something to do until the store decided to open its glass doors at 7:30 am.

Everything was perfectly planned.

Even her breakfast was in the microwave with time imput and everything. Clever girl deserves a pat on her back, and she did when brushing her teeth.

But now...

She loudly sighed, although she was sure they couldnt hear her...

 

When Ibuki asked her to be her girlfriend she thought: I really like Ibuki, her energy and high spirit is neccesary in a team. I could totally enjoy having someone as optimism as her as my co-player, so: "Sure, Mioda". 

Then, Ibuki fell for Mikan. _She is really cute and sweet_ , Chiaki thought. And she was fine when Ibuki decided for a polyamory relationship, Chiaki was more than happy since Ibuki will have someone who could reciprocate her feelings. When the three finally put their fingers in the idea, two things were clear:

One, Chiaki is undoubtly aro-ace. Both Ibuki and Mikan were fine with it. Because... and that leads us to the second one: the three of them enjoyed sharing a house, affection on some level, and each others company of course. 

Chiaki was extremely happy and didnt mind some kisses or playful hands from Ibuki, sometimes. Still, they respected each other and consent was priority. So yeah, Chiaki could find herself having some sexual affection.

 

"Ibuki is soooo lucky to have soooo cute girls living and sleeping in her bed" she stretched all her body, who was laying on top of both Mikan's and Chiaki's lap, who where sitting at their couch trying to play Mario Party. 

Mikan shyly laughed and that made Ibuki jump and wrap her in a sudden hug, kissing her many times, little pecks on her lips. Then she gave a eskimo kiss to Chiaki, who locked gazes with her and smiled. 

"Ibuki will go for some ice cream. Dont get naughty when Ibuki is gone" and she hopped to the kitchen. 

It was truly pleasurable the relationship Chiaki was in with the two of them. Amazingly, she let Mikan win this round and decided to rest on her lap playing with her PSP instead. 

Everything was sweetness and sugary pixels.

 

But this.

She always knew, of course, that having Mikan means Ibuki will be able to drain all her sexual desire. And she was doing so right now, in their bed. Emanating really loud moans from Mikan. With Chiaki beside, _trying_ to sleep in the same bed. She was pretty sure her head was expelling fume.

"Ibuki, Mikan" she said, but they didnt stop "Hey" she turned.

Mikan grabbed Ibuki by her hair and tried to answer Chiaki's calling but well, she colorful girl was pretty... Aroused. With a teary gaze, blushed face and the other hands covering her left eye, Chiaki thought she tried to say something. The pink haired smiled at her and mouthed an 'its okay' to her, that seemed to calm her down just one bit. Finally, Ibuki searched for Mikan's mouth but saw nothing of Chiaki stepping out of their bed and walking out of their bedroom. 

What could she say? Its not like this hasnt happened before actually, Chiaki would mostly put her headbands on and listen to game soundtracks all night or until they finish. But this time, she wanted to fall asleep and get her game before anyone else.

Why is her insatiable need of a new game so hard to comprehend? 

Anyway, she will be getting one of those sofa-beds. 

 

She ended not sleeping, Chiaki kept her plan intact (plus a zombie pattern) and was able to get her game. While walking home, she decided for revenge. _After completing this chapter, of course._

 

"Chiaki-chan" Ibuki cried when the afore-mentioned girl entered the house "Ibuki wants to say sorry for last night" she pouted.

"I- I would like to say sorry as well" Mikan blurted wih her eyes looking at the ground. Of the two, she was the most ashamed. 

Chiaki looked at both, calm written on her face. She sighed and went to hug Mikan, nuzzling with her nose Mikan's neck. The latter giggled. Chiaki brushed her hair with one hand and the other extended at Ibuki with a sincere smile. 

"Thanks Chiaki-chan" she jumped and embraced both.

_There is no need in getting mad, neither looking for revenge... I think..._

 

 

1:27 am.

Mkan and Ibuki where right now cuddling in their bed. Chiaki was watching both of them out of the bed, smirking. She could see Mikan's hand extended at Chiaki, pretty sure searching for the girl's missing warm. Ibuki was enjoying the softness of Mikan's chest with a smile plasted on her face. If Chiaki was there, she could imagine Ibuki's leg pressing her ribs. She tried no to laugh and the silly situation, they were asleep... _Better not make a sound... I think..._

She went to the living room, where the plasma TV is. With all her big consoles attached.

Picked  ~~the~~  a game.

Turned on the TV.

Connected the respective control.

A  ~~lot~~  little more of... Volume for better play...

... Selection ...

 

And started playing Guitar Hero like a boss, the sound as loud as if she was in a concert. _The neighbors wont be content..._

 

Chiaki snorted when she heard Ibuki screaming and probably falling off the bed, following a _'Ibuki, a- are you okay?'_ and then the hard 'thud' of a door suddenly opening. 

"WHAT IS GOING ON???" Ibuki screamed with wide eyes searching everywhere and Mikan looking for injuries all over her face.

Chiaki paused the game, turned to them and grinned "Since you didnt let me sleep yesterday night, its my turn to not let you sleep tonight" and restarted the game.


End file.
